Akame Strikes Back
Akame Strikes Back is the Fifty-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 14, 2016. Synopsis The Night Raid have trapped Paul Gekko and the Gang. Akame was enraged of Kurome being with Paul Gekko's group learning that Makoto is the rightful heir to the throne. Plot The Episode begins at the Giant Gorge. Almost to the Akame Lands, Paul Gekko and his group travel on a pathway through some mountains and then to the Giant Gorge thanks to Makoto's map that he gave them. Elsewhere in the forest, above the forest, Night Raid, Wave and Run jumps out of nowhere and out numbers them. As Paul Gekko calculated, Kurome states that it's One hundred against Eight. Paul Gekko and Kurome and Hydra distracts the Night Raid, Wave and Run by splitting them into four teams as Paul's group escapes. As Paul Gekko gets Susanoo, Chelsea later meets up with Kurome, the latter not knowing Bol's fate. They proceed to travel back to the capital, but Kurome collapses from exhaustion from using her Teigu. Chelsea catches Kurome off guard, poisoning her. Chelsea then reveals herself, shocking Kurome, who then appears to fall unconscious. Chelsea states her mission has been accomplished, as both targets were taken out. She then begins to remember when she first used her Teigu. She used to work for a corrupt viceroy who hunted and killed people for sport. Disgusted by his actions, Chelsea discovered her soon to be Teigu in a basement, and used it to assassinate the viceroy. Due to the positive reception to his death, Chelsea realized she could help change the kingdom of its corrupt nature. Kurome suddenly wakes up, shocking Chelsea. Paul Gekko activates Treble and killed Susanoo by destroying the core. Chelsea makes a smoke screen and begins to escape. Chelsea begins to transform and escape, but her Teigu is destroyed by Paul Gekko's Divine Mode. She manages to escape him, only for him to catch up and slice off her arm. Paul Gekko then shoots her in the back with the tailed beast bomb, fatally wounding her. In her final moments, Chelsea realizes she is facing retribution and wonders what would happen if her mission was successful. Paul's Tailed Beast Bomb overwhelmed Chelsea, killing her in the process. Lubbock fights against Hydra but was interrupted by Kurome riding on Perfect Paul Gekko who transports Lubbock into a separate dimension. However, Lubbock pulls Syura into the dimension with him, and declares he has no right to use other people as tools. Lubbock failed kill Paul because of the ability to absorb attacks from the Imperial Arms. However, they are transported back to the palace, thousands of feet in the air with no means of recovering but Paul Gekko and Kurome recovered. Lubbock runs out of his wire, and acknowledges that this is the end for him. He lands on a cluster of spears, dying immediately. At the brink of defeat, Run and Wave was shocked that Perfect Paul Gekko was the one who brought down the Akame Empire. Running out of power, Run and Wave retreats. Akame appeared enraged. Akame accuses Kurome for being with Paul Gekko's group and learning that Makoto is the rightful heir to the throne. When learned that Paul Gekko is the one who killed Akame and Kurome's parents by accident. Akame, saddened by the truth, cries on Perfect Paul Gekko's arms. With Akame's forgiveness, Paul Gekko spared Akame and let's her walk home. Paul Gekko and Kurome got confused and shocked that how did they get into the forest. Characters *Paul Gekko **Treble Mode **Divine Mode **Perfect Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Makoto Murakumo *Raimei Shinto *Hydra Uzumaki *Gau Haro *Raiko Shinto *Gau Anthony Meguro *Kurome *Usui Sadamitsu *Mine *Run *Akame *Wave *Susanoo *Lubbock *Chelsea Battles 'Night Raid and Jeagers Remnants vs. Paul Gekko' 'Participants' *Paul Gekko **Treble Mode **Divine Mode **Perfect Paul Gekko *Hydra Uzumaki *Kurome *Akame *Wave *Susanoo *Lubbock *Chelsea *Mine *Wave *Run 'Locations' *Outside of Konohatropolis **Konoha Plains 'Winners' *Paul Gekko, Kurome and Hydra Uzumaki (Cheated from Usui Sadamitsu) Trivia *This Episode is the Parody of Kill the Curse from Akame ga Kill this time with Paul Gekko on a rampage. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon